


After

by KalesMcD4407



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Again, BECAUSE IT HAPPENED IN THE SHOW HOLY BALLS THEY ARE CANON, Fluff, M/M, they kiss again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalesMcD4407/pseuds/KalesMcD4407
Summary: Yuuri has had a long day. He takes some time to reflect.
Takes place directly after Episode 7





	

When Viktor and Yuuri returned to their hotel room at the end of the day, Yuuri released a relieved breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding. It had been an awfully long day, and he had been so nervous the night before he hadn’t slept. He was exhausted. 

However, as tired as he may have been, Yuuri wasn’t sure that he’d be able to fall asleep just yet. His mind was still racing, trying to process the events of the day. He decided to put them all in order, to see if that would help him make sense of them.

 

First, Viktor had forced him to take a nap, which didn’t work. He had just lain in bed wide awake, way too anxious to fall asleep. And on top of that, Viktor had decided to join him… And fell asleep on him. So even if Yuuri had been relaxed enough to fall asleep, he’d have been too distracted to sleep anyways.

 

Next, had Viktor pulled him aside when he noticed him falling apart before his program. He threatened to quit being Yuuri’s coach if he was unsuccessful, and even though Yuuri knew he’d never leave him like that, it felt like a slap to the face. He cried, and called Viktor out for saying something like that. 

 

After that, he felt much better. Sure, he was annoyed with Viktor, and tired because he hadn’t slept, but he felt more relaxed than he ever had during a competition. His free skate program went pretty well, landing him in second place. He even attempted a quadruple flip, and almost got it right. That was definitely something to be proud of. 

 

Up until that point, Yuuri was able to understand the day’s events. His understanding of how the universe works had remained intact up until the point where Viktor kissed him. Viktor Nikiforov, his idol, his coach, his friend, had kissed him in public, where everyone was watching them. It was a televised event! So many people had seen! Yuuri wasn’t bothered by people knowing. After all, they couldn’t possibly be more shocked than he was. 

 

Thinking about the kiss made his stomach flutter. The feeling of Viktor’s lips lingered on his own for hours after the actual kiss happened, and he kept replaying it in his head, trying to come to terms with the fact that Viktor Nikiforov had actually kissed him.

 

This was followed by a multitude of interviews regarding his program, his attempt at the quadruple flip, and a bunch of questions interviewers managed to slip in about his relationship with Viktor. The Russian man in question was at his side the whole time, a wide smile on his face, and he deflected any such questions gracefully, for which Yuuri was grateful. He honestly had no idea what his relationship with Viktor was anymore, so if Viktor hadn’t shut the questions down, he wouldn’t have known what to say. 

 

Which brought him back to the present, in the hotel room, with him sitting on the bed. He glanced up at Viktor, who was leaning up against the wall, with his eyes closely watching Yuuri’s face.  
Yuuri blushed. He wasn’t sure what to say at this point. 

 

Luckily, it was Viktor who spoke first. “You did very well today, Yuuri. I’m so proud of you.”  
The praise brought a smile to Yuuri’s face, and Viktor beamed back at him, pride evident on his face. “What made you decide to switch your last quad from a toe loop to a flip?” 

 

Yuuri chuckled, “I wanted to know how you would react.” He hesitated for a second before adding, “I’d say it was a pretty decent reaction.” 

 

At this, Viktor laughed out loud. “Well I’m certainly glad that you think so Yuuri,” he grinned, and if it weren’t impossible, Yuuri would have flushed an ever deeper shade of crimson. 

 

Viktor made eye contact with Yuuri for a moment, as if he was sizing him up. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Yuuri…” his voice was deeper than usual. “Can I kiss you again?”  
Yuuri sucked in a deep breath, and the fluttering feeling in his stomach multiplied times a thousand. 

 

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” Yuuri realized he had shut down a little bit when he saw the concerned expression on Viktor’s face.

 

“Y-yes!” said Yuuri. 

 

“Yes?” repeated Viktor. 

 

“Yes,” agreed Yuuri. “Kiss me.” This time when Yuuri spoke, his voice was firm, confident. “Kiss me again, Viktor.” 

 

Viktor’s eyes widened at this display of confidence, then with a smile on his face, he pressed his lips to Yuuri’s. This time, Yuuri was ready for the kiss, and he practically melted into it. His hands were laced through Viktor’s hair and he was clinging to him as if his life depended on it, and in that moment he realized that he needed Viktor like he needed oxygen. 

 

Yuuri would have liked to never separate from Viktor, but much to his annoyance they both had to breathe eventually. They pulled apart gasping for air. This kiss had been much more intense than the quick one that Viktor had shocked Yuuri with on the ice. 

 

It was Yuuri who spoke first. “So… what does this make us?” 

 

Viktor chuckled. “We can be whatever you want us to be, moya zvezda.”

 

Making a mental note to ask Viktor what he had called him later, Yuuri took a deep breath and said “Okay, good. Viktor, can I be your boyfriend?” 

 

Yuuri was proud of himself for asking the question. His voice was even steady and everything. And the smile that lit up Viktor’s face made the short moment of anxiety worth it. “Of course you can!”

 

Yuuri felt his face break out into a grin, and this time, it was him who kissed Viktor.


End file.
